Any Kind of Guy
by Fluff.and.Rainbows
Summary: A one-shot collection of Logan Mitchell, with the boys of Big Time Rush!
1. If I throw at stick, will you go away?

**Warning. **It's gay. All of my stuff generally is. YMMV.

**Disclaimer. **I do not own Big Time Rush, and for the record, the characters are Logan _Mitchell_ and Carlos _Garcia, _**not** Logan _Henderson_ or Carlos _Pena Jr. _

* * *

><p><strong>Trampoline <strong>(Logan/Carlos)

* * *

><p>"Carlos, <em>please<em>," Logan groaned, fed up with being alone with the a-little-too-energetic teenager. There was only so much Carlos Exposure a person could have without losing it, and not in a good way. "Stop bouncing around! I'm trying to study; you should, too."

Carlos laughed. He had made a game of how many times he could jump over the back of the couch behind Logan, over and over and over, without falling or hitting his friend. "Why study when the couch is a _trampoline?_"

"Maybe, because you're close to _failing?_" Logan pointed out, having to duck to avoid a sneaker to the face. Mrs. Knight would kill him if she found out Carlos was not only jumping on the couch like a little kid, but he was doing it with his _shoes on._

That dreaded word, _failing_, messed Carlos up, and he slipped, tumbling over the back of the couch and onto Logan, who shrieked and fell _off_ the couch. They ended up in a heap on the floor.

"Failing!" Carlos cried, shooting up and taking Logan by the shoulders. "How!"

"Maybe because you use the couch as a _trampoline?"_ Logan asked, pushing Carlos away as the boy started shaking him. Get off!"

"Oh!" Carlos let go with a sheepish grin and stayed sitting on the floor while Logan reclaimed his seat on the couch. "Sorry, Logie. I'll be quiet."

"Thank you."

There was quiet.

For a minute.

"...how long are you going to be studying for?"

Logan groaned again, rubbing his hand over his eyes. "Carlos..." There had to be something that would make the boy shut up...

"Yes?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"If I a throw a stick, will you go away?"

Carlos blinked. "A stick? Why would you do that?"

"To make you catch it. Like fetch, only in this game, you wouldn't bring it back."

"Oh!" Carlos grinned. "Nope!"

Logan gave an exasperated sigh. "Oh, come on..." Something, something... There had to be something! An idea clicked, and he sighed again. No studying would get done- for either of them- but...

He leaned down and kissed a stunned Carlos on the mouth.

At least he stayed quiet then. Mostly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes. <strong>This is the first installment of the one-shot challenge my friends and I have begun. I've cheated, and so for my pairing it will always be Logan/Somebody. In this case, Logan/Carlos.

I wrote this during class. I wrote all of my one-shots during class, I think. That's normal.

ilu! And thanks for reading! :D


	2. If everything seems to be going well,

**Warning. **Still gay.

**Disclaimer. **I do not own Big Time Rush, and for the record, the characters are Logan _Mitchell_ and Kendall _Knight, _**not** Logan _Henderson_ or Kendall _Schmidt. _

* * *

><p><strong>Date Tonight? <strong>(Logan/Kendall)

* * *

><p>Kendall smirked to himself, lounging underneath an awning by the pool, watching the sun shine on the water. He had a date with Jo later that afternoon, Gustavo had given them the rest of the day off, Mr. Bitters wasn't anywhere to be seen and neither was his baby sister, and he had some time to himself. Everything seemed to be going <em>well.<em>

"What are you so happy about?" Logan asked, interrupting his friend's alone time to sit in the chair across from him.

Kendall broke out into a silly grin, not even a little bit annoyed at Logan's sudden appearance. "_Today._ I am so happy about _today."_

Logan snorted, leaning his elbows on the table with a raised brow. "Why?"

"Everything is going _well._"

"If everything seems to be going _well_," he said, pointing to his friend with that I Have Something or Important to Say look, "you have obviously over looked something."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a downer!"

it was Logan's turn for a dramatic eye roll. "I am not! Nothing ever goes well for us. Something _always _goes wrong_,_ _then_ things start going well."

_"_Downer!"

"Hey, Kendall?" They heard, and Kendall turned toward the voice with a dopey grin.

"Hey, Jo. Time for our _date?_"

She gave a little wince and a sheepish smile. "Um, yeah, about that..."

Kendall's face fell. "Oh, don't tell me you got called in?"

"Kind of," she admitted. "I'm so sorry! Maybe later?"

Kendall pouted like a little kid and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. "Maybe."

Jo tried for another sheepish smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I really am sorry. Bye, Kendall. I'll call you." She waved to Logan. "Bye."

He gave a little, polite wave of his own back before turning to Kendall and saying, "I-"

"Don't say it!" Kendall shouted, cutting him off. "Don't even think about it!"

Logan laughed. "I was _going_ to say that I'd go out with you instead, buuut...alright." He got up, patting imaginary dust off his pants before saying, "Later then, Kendall," and going back to the lobby as Kendall blinked.

"You...? Go out...?" Then, it clicked, and his face flushed. "Oh!" He shot up and chased after his now laughing friend. "Logan! I wanna go out! _Logan!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes. <strong>This is the second installment of the one-shot challenge my friends and I have begun. I've cheated, and so for my pairing it will always be Logan/Somebody. In this case, Logan/Kendall.

I think I wrote this during history. I write a lot of things during history. I'm going to miss that class :'c Anyway, I kind of like this one, I like Jo, and I like her with Kendall. Maybe I'll write something for them after this whole challenge thing.

Stay beautiful!


	3. I plan to live forever

**Warning. **Gay.

**Disclaimer. **I do not own Big Time Rush, and for the record, the characters are Logan _Mitchell_ and Carlos _Garcia, _**not** Logan _Henderson_ or Carlos _Pena Jr. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Your<strong>_** Idiot **(Logan/Carlos)

* * *

><p>James and Kendall were chilling at the pool on a rare day off. Logan had given them a few <em>subtle<em> hints for them to go once Mrs. Knight had taken Katie to an audition, and the boys hadn't needed much convincing. The pool was _awesome_. Carlos and Logan had the apartment to their selves, and the two lovebirds definitely appreciated it, taking turns on Swirly.

Carlos whooped and shot down the slide, Logan following after him. Carlos didn't move fast enough, and Logan ran right into him, both of them tumbling out of the slide and onto the floor in a heap.

"Ow, Carlos! Why didn't you move?" Logan groaned, rubbing his tail bone from where he'd banged it on the very edge of the slide.

"I forgot you were coming down," Carlos said sheepishly, helmet askew. He tipped it up and out of his eyes before rolling over underneath Logan, who shifted to a more comfortable position over him. Carlos rubbed his hands up and down the sides of Logan's jean clad thighs, a pleased smile on his face at how Logan was straddling his hips.

"Forgot?" Logan rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't last a day without me," he teased.

Carlos laughed. "I would, too! I plan to live forever."

"Forever?"

"Yup!" Carlos grinned. "I plan to live forever. So far, so good!"

Logan laughed with him and gave him a kiss, smiling at Carlos' ridiculous grin. "You're such an idiot..."

"Yeah..." Carlos gave Logan a kiss of his own, lingering before he pulled back to tell him, "But...I'm _your_ idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes. <strong>This is the third installment of the one-shot challenge my friends and I have begun. I've cheated, and so for my pairing it will always be Logan/Somebody. In this case, Logan/Carlos.

I really, really like this one, mostly because of Carlos. He's so sweet and fun.

Stay beautiful!


	4. Never take life seriously

**Warning. **Gay. Logan's having a touch of angst.

**Disclaimer. **I do not own Big Time Rush, and for the record, the characters are Logan _Mitchell_ and Kendall _Knight_, not Logan _Henderson_ or Kendall _Schmidt_.

* * *

><p><strong>You Picked Me <strong>(Logan/Kendall)

* * *

><p>Logan was pacing again. Kendall was beginning to think it was a sort of hobby of his.<p>

"What is it this time?" He asked, slinging an arm around his shoulders and making him sit beside him on the bed. Logan looked panicked, tearing skin off his bottom lip and shaking gently.

Logan stared at his hands. "Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About?" Kendall prompted, stroking Logan's cheek and watching him.

He shrugged. "Everything. Big Time Rush. Gustavo. Being a doctor... Camille. _You_."

Kendall rubbed his love's shoulder and leaned his head against his. "What about me?"

Logan swallowed and shrugged, and Kendall moved his head to watch him again. "Just us... How we're dating... Our relationship..." Logan said with a sigh, leaning into Kendall's side.

"Good or bad...?" Kendall asked, feeling concerned. Logan was still close to him, though, so...maybe not bad?

"Good..." Kendall couldn't help the sigh of relief. "Mostly." And there it went. "I still can't..." Logan trailed off with a sigh.

"Can't...what?" Kendall prompted him again.

"Can't believe you picked me...out of everyone in L.A, even everyone in Minnesota... You picked me," Logan finally said softly.

Kendall tilted his love's head up and kissed him soft. "Of course I picked you... I love you."

Logan let out a shaky sigh. "Oh, I love you, too, but...how do you get through all of this so well?"

He grinned. "Let me give you some advice, Logie... Never take life seriously. Nobody gets out alive anyway."

Logan hit him, feeling his face flush. Kendall just kissed him again with a laugh and a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes. <strong>This is the fourth installment of the one-shot challenge my friends and I have begun. I've cheated, and so for my pairing it will always be Logan/Somebody. In this case, Logan/Kendall.

I don't so much like this one as I'm okay with it. It fits with some of the other Logan/Kendall one-shots I have for later in the month, but as a stand alone, it's not as good.

ilu!


	5. Stupid Little Hearts

**Warning. **Gay and a coma inducing amount of gooey cuteness.

**Disclaimer. **I do not own Big Time Rush, and for the record, the characters are Logan _Mitchell_ and James _Diamond_, not Logan _Henderson_ or James _Maslow_ (that _is_ his last name, right?).

* * *

><p><strong>You Make Me Do it, Too <strong>(Logan/James)

* * *

><p>James eyed Logan as he scribbled away in his stupid, little composition notebook. He never let anyone see it, ever... They teased him all the time about it, but he never, ever budged. What was he always doing in that thing...?<p>

"Studying, probably. You know Logan," Mama Knight said when James had asked her about it.

"Government secrets!" Was Carlos' idea.

Katie just shrugged, relieving Mr. Bitters of another five dollar bill in a game of Texas Hold 'Em.

"Maybe he's doing song lyrics?" Kelly answered.

Gustavo was too busy yelling about whatever it is Gustavo yells about in his free time.

Kendall just laughed and told James, "Why don't you just ask him and find out?"

James' mind switched the words _ask him_ to _steal it_, and he had to say, that idea was _much_ better.

So, while Logan was in the shower one night, James dug under his bed- it's where he would hide super-secret government notes, after all- but nothing. Not even a _Sports Illustrated_.

James ran a hand through his hair, considering. Where else could he look...? His bag, maybe? It was there, and James mentally slapped himself. Of course it was in his bag! This was Logan we were talking about here, not Carlos!

He flipped through the notebook while he sat on Logan's bed in his and Kendall's shared room.

Science notes, math junk, lyrics for songs they'd already done, to-do lists... That was all boring! He was hiding _that_ from them?

He pouted, because he had really expected something more interesting... He rapidly flipped through the pages, thought he saw his own named, and stopped. He flipped back until he did find the page with his- his!- name on it. Several pages after that, actually, had his name on them...with hearts!

He blinked, dumb-founded. The shower turned off, and the curtain was pushed back. Shit, Logan!

James shrieked quietly, but the door was already opening. Damn Logan for being fast! In a panic, James shut the notebook and _sat on it._

Logan blinked when he came out to see James sitting on his bed, his smile too wide. He rose a brow and finished drying his hair with a towel. "Do you need something?"

"Um. No," James said, looking from Logan, to the door, then back to Logan.

"Okay..." Logan tossed his towel into the hamper and wandered over to his bag, suspicious. After rummaging for a few moments and coming up with nothing, he sighed and straightened back up. "James..."

"Why have you been drawing my name? In hearts?"

Logan blushed. _Shit_, he'd seen them! Why hadn't he just left it as J? Why did he have to write out his actual name? "We-well... You... You make draw those stupid little hearts!"

James took the book back out, much to Logan's dismay, and flipped through the pages until he found an example. "It's...it's cute. You have a crush on me, Logie?"

Logan grabbed his used towel and threw it at his friend as he laughed.

James caught it with a grin before it hit him and stood up. He went to Logan, slinging the towel around Logan's waist and using it to pull Logan toward him. With a smirk he told him, "You make me do it, too..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes. <strong>This is the fifth installment of the one-shot challenge my friends and I have begun. I've cheated, and so for my pairing it will always be Logan/Somebody. In this case, Logan/James (and it's about time, right?).

I really like this one :D It's my favorite so far. I can't remember what story I read it in but it was a Logan/James where they both kept notebooks scribbled with doodley hearts with each others names. I really should've favorited that...

Stay beautiful!


	6. Things you can't even imagine

**Warning. **Gay.

**Disclaimer. **I do not own Big Time Rush, and for the record, the characters are Logan _Mitchell_ and James _Diamond_, not Logan _Henderson_ or James _Maslow_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, Sexy <strong>(Logan/James)

* * *

><p>The door to apartment 2J creaked and collapsed onto the floor for the umpteenth time that day, and everyone inside- from Katie to Carlos' <em>papi<em>- swiveled their heads to see who it was. Logan, in a ripped up red dress, pantyhose, make up, a wig, and only one high-heeled shoe came stumbling in.

"Logan goes first," everyone said in unison, stopping their squabble over who should tell their _epic_ tale of the day first.

He gave a little, delirious laugh before hitting the floor, everyone rushing to help him up.

"She's alright, she's alright," Carlos said with a laugh.

"I don't think I want to know," Kendall said.

"What happened?" Carlos asked next as they got him up, trying desperately not to go from amused to busting up.

"Things you can't even imagine," Logan answered, wide-eyed.

James winked and clicked his tongue once Logan managed to sit safely on the couch, slipping the wig off. "Hey, sexy," he drawled.

Logan blushed as red as Mrs. Knight's ruined dress and muttered, "I hate you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes. <strong>This is the sixth installment of the one-shot challenge my friends and I have begun. I've cheated, and so for my pairing it will always be Logan/Somebody. In this case, Logan/James (look at that, twice in a row).

I wrote this one after seeing that "Big Time Break" episode. Jesus Christ, _Logan_.

Thanks for reading!


	7. Love is what makes you smile

**Warning. **Gay _and _sappy.

**Disclaimer. **I do not own Big Time Rush, and for the record, the characters are Logan _Mitchell_ and James _Diamond_, not Logan _Henderson_ or James _Maslow_.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm With You <strong>(Logan/James)

* * *

><p>Logan yawned and rubbed his eyes, feeling exhausted and drained from the long, hectic day. An arm around his waist pulled him down onto a firm chest, and he gave a content sigh, rolling onto his side to snuggle in comfortably. A hand carded through his hair, and the TV was a low hum through the room.<p>

"Know what I think?" A voice asked softly, that hand continuing through his hair.

"Hm?" Logan hummed, glancing up at that beautiful face.

"That," A grin book over that lovely face and winked. "Love is what makes you smile when you're tired."

Logan laughed softly, reaching a hand up to flick his love's nose. "Where'd you get that from, James?"

"Just thought of it, with my own brain," he said and took Logan's hand, kissing the palm through a smirk.

He had to ignore the flush on his cheeks when he asked, "And what made you think of it, with your own brain?"

"Because...you look exhausted," James said, holding his hand and stroking circles on the back with his thumb. "But...you're happy, aren't you?"

Logan laughed, moving his hand to lace his fingers with James' They're never like this in front of anyone else; it's only when they're alone, late at night, that they're romantic. "Of course I am. I'm with _you_."

"See?" James grinned. "You're tired, and I so totally am, too. But! You're smiling, because you're with me, and you love me. I love you, too, of course." He leaned down and gave him a kiss, which Logan happily gave back.

"Glad to hear it... Y'know, maybe you're right... Love _is_ what makes you smile when you're tired. But never say that out loud again."

James pouted, leaning down again to nip the tip of Logan's nose. "Of course I'm right, genius. And I will say it if I want to!"

"Whatever, princess."

"You ruined it."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes. <strong>This is the seventh installment of the one-shot challenge my friends and I have begun. I've cheated, and so for my pairing it will always be Logan/Somebody. In this case, Logan/James.

Sooo... First, there was no James. Then, there was a lot of James. I swear, it's not on purpose. And idk if I like this one :c

Stay beautiful!


	8. There cannot be a crisis today

**Warning. **Gay.

**Disclaimer. **I do not own Big Time Rush, and for the record, the characters are Logan _Mitchell_ and Kendall _Knight_, not Logan _Henderson_ or Kendall _Schmidt_.

* * *

><p><strong>Wacky Plan <strong>(Logan/Kendall)

* * *

><p>Logan was pacing back and forth in the room he and Kendall shared in 2J, his room mate sitting on his bed, head going back and forth, back and forth...<p>

"Alright," Kendall said, getting up and putting his hands on Logan's shoulders, making the other stop and face him. "What's wrong, Logan?"

Logan began fiddling with his hands, watching Kendall's eyes with something like panic in his. "I-...I don't know. I'm stressed out, an-and-"

Kendall pulled him into a sudden, tight hug, resting his chin on his shoulder and keeping his arms tight around the others waist. Logan tentatively hugged him back.

"It'll all be alright, Logan. Promise." He didn't have to ask what he was stressed out about. Just knowing he _was_ stressed was enough for him to act.

Logan let out a shaky breath. "We can_not_ do some sort of...of wacky plan today!"

Kendall laughed softly. "Alright... No 'wacky plans' today."

"...thank you," Logan said with a soft sigh, leaning his head on Kendall's shoulder, trying to just relax. Kendall kissed the top of his head, nosing into his dark hair.

Carlos chose then to burst in, helmet on, grin practically super-glued on. He opened his mouth to say something, but Logan cut him off before he'd even started.

"There cannot be a crisis today! My schedule is already full!"

Carlos pouted. "Not crisis! Idea!"

"No," Kendall and Logan both said, voices flat and dry.

"Oh, come on! We never do my ideas!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes. <strong>This is the eighth installment of the one-shot challenge my friends and I have begun. I've cheated, and so for my pairing it will always be Logan/Somebody. In this case, Logan/Kendall.

This is one of the ones that makes day four make a bit more sense, it and one other, I believe. In the Logan/Kendall time line I sort of have going in this thing, it's before day four. That make sense?

Stay beautiful!


	9. I'd explain it to you, but

**Warning. **Gay.

**Disclaimer. **I do not own Big Time Rush, and for the record, the characters are Logan _Mitchell_ and Carlos _Garcia_, not Logan _Henderson_ or Carlos _Pena Jr._

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously? <strong>(Logan/Carlos)

* * *

><p>"What'cha doooiiin'?" Carlos sing-songed, coming up behind his boyfriend to rest his chin on Logan's shoulder, his arms around his waist.<p>

Logan rolled his eyes affectionately. "Have you been watching _Phineas and Ferb_ again?" He asked.

Carlos almost sounded insulted. "Well, duh! Best show ever!"

Logan couldn't help a laugh and answered, "I'm studying, or, at least, I was _trying_ to."

The pout in his voice was audible when Carlos whined, "That's no fun!"

"_I_," Logan said, "happen to like it." He tried to shrug to get Carlos off, but it only made the other boy's teeth click and his arms hold tighter.

"What are you studying?" He asked, completely ignoring his boyfriend's attempts at peace and quiet.

With a tired sigh, Logan told him, "Quantum physics."

"Quanta-wha?"

He almost couldn't help laughing. "Quan_tum _physics."

"What the heck is that!" Carlos sounded almost terrified. "Is it like normal physics?" Ugh. Normal physics.

Logan snickered. "I'd explain it to you, but your brain would explode."

"...seriously?"

Oh, the things he could get Carlos to believe... "No."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes. <strong>This is the ninth installment of the one-shot challenge my friends and I have begun. I've cheated, and so for my pairing it will always be Logan/Somebody. In this case, Logan/Carlos.

Logan strikes me as the kind of guy that would like theoretical, quantum physics. It's so much fun! The endless questions...

Stay beautiful!


	10. If you think things can't get any worse,

**Warning. **Gay.

**Disclaimer. **I do not own Big Time Rush, and for the record, the characters are Logan _Mitchell_ and Kendall _Knight_, not Logan _Henderson_ or Kendall _Schmidt._

* * *

><p><strong>Shut Up <strong>(Logan/Kendall)

* * *

><p>They were. Inside the supply closet. Right next to their apartment. Carlos and James were at the pool. Katie and Mrs. Knight were out. Nobody was coming to let them out anytime soon, and they couldn't even call for help; their phones were in the apartment. Right next door.<p>

Logan sighed, leaning against the wall in the tiny, cramped and must little room. Kendall was against the door, staring at the flickering light bulb until his eyes burned. It was better than seeing Logan's frustrated look. They were both sweating and cranky and wanted _out_.

"Well..." Kendall said finally with a shrug, looking from the light to Logan. "At least it can't get any-"

Logan held up a hand, effectively cutting him off. "If you think things _can't_ get any worse...it's probably because you lack a sufficient imagination."

"Hey!" Kendall snapped. "I do not! Things _can't_ get any worse!"

The bare bulb above them went out. The tiny, awful closet was pitch black.

"...can't get any worse, huh?"

"Shut up, Logan."

They waited in the pitch, disgusting, uncomfortable supply closet in silence, the room stifling. Kendall wiped the sweat from his brow, licking his lips and tasting salt. For a brief moment, he couldn't help wondering if Logan tasted like salt, too.

"...I'm never listening to another one of your plans again," Logan muttered.

Kendall scowled. Wondering over. "I thought I said to _shut up_."

There was silence again as they went back to waiting. Logan shifted, accidentally knocking his arm into the shelf, hard. He yelped, and Kendall's annoyance turned to concern.

"You okay?"

"Ow, yeah..." Came Logan's voice from the dark. "Just hit my funny bone."

Kendall snickered quietly, and Logan managed to hit his stomach. "Oh, shut up!" He snapped.

Kendall laughed and snatched Logan's hand before he could take it back, and he tugged Logan close to him. "Sorry, babe," he teased.

Logan pouted in the dark, wrapping his arms around Kendall's waist. "Don't call me _babe_," he muttered.

"Shut up," Kendall said, kissing the other boy to do it for him himself. Logan was more than happy to listen that time.

Without warning, the closet door opened, sending Logan and Kendall tumbling to the floor. Katie stood over them, looking amused. "Looks like you two finally came out of the closet."

"_Katie!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes. <strong>This is the tenth (double digits, guys!) installment of the one-shot challenge my friends and I have begun. I've cheated, and so for my pairing it will always be Logan/Somebody. In this case, Logan/Kendall.

I kind of like this one, too, inspired by the many, many stories out there of the boys getting trapped in supply closets. It's a fandom staple, I guess?

Stay beautiful!


	11. The greatest pleasure in life

**Warning. **Gay.

**Disclaimer. **I do not own Big Time Rush, and for the record, the characters are Logan _Mitchell_ and Kendall _Knight_, not Logan _Henderson_ or Kendall _Schmidt._

* * *

><p><strong>Record Deal <strong>(Logan/Kendall)

* * *

><p>"Oh, come <em>on, <em>Logie!" Kendall whined. "It's a great idea!"

Logan crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head, not looking amused. A faint blush was present on his cheeks as he wondered why the _hell_ he'd even agreed to go off with Kendall. "No, it's not. Gustavo told us, _specifically_, not to mess around with the sound equipment ever, _ever_ again."

Kendall rolled his eyes and went over to his boyfriend, putting his hand on his hips to bring him close. "But Logan..." Kendall smirked, eyes half-lidded. He leaned down, lips to the others ear, breath hot. "I want to be able to hear those incredibly sounds you make...whenever I want."

Logan's face flushed, a shiver running through him. "You're not going to record me _moaning_, Kendall."

"But, Logan!" Kendall whined again. "The greatest pleasure in life is doing what others tell you you can't."

Logan's brows shot up, impressed. "Where did you read _that_ from?"

"I don't know," he hummed. "Somewhere. But, that's not the point! _Please?_" Kendall tried for the classic Knight Family Pout, Hell, if Katie could do it...

Logan had to look away. That stupid, _adorable_ face got him _every time_. "...we're making it quick, though."

Kendall whooped. "Deal!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes. <strong>This is the eleventh installment of the one-shot challenge my friends and I have begun. I've cheated, and so for my pairing it will always be Logan/Somebody. In this case, Logan/Kendall.

I don't like this one very much :c Oh, well.

ilu!


	12. No offense, but

**Warning. **Gay and _sassy._

**Disclaimer. **I do not own Big Time Rush, and for the record, the characters are Logan _Mitchell_ and James _Diamond_, not Logan _Henderson_ or James _Maslow._

* * *

><p><strong>Did It<strong> (Logan/James)

* * *

><p>He was <em>so close<em> to scoring a date with one of the Jennifers! _So close!_

"So, James," the dark-haired Jennifer simpered with a smile. "I heard you got to be a Cuda poster boy..."

James smirked and conveniently left out the part about being a Cuda poster boy for their _senior_ line. Using his elbow. "Yes, I did," he said. He lifted his shirt to show off his washboard abs, convenient amnesia still going. "Who wouldn't want _these_ beauties to advertise for them?"

The Jennifer laughed, and he laughed with her, but both were distracted by a familiar shout and a splash.

Logan burst his head out of the water, gasping and sputtering.

"How could you, Gaston!" Camille cried, throwing her shoes at Logan, who ducked back into the pool. "I trusted you!"

The Jennifer rolled her eyes and popped her gum. "No offense, but...your friend Larry is kind of a loser."

The atmosphere went from excited and flirty to cold and _pissed off_.

"_Logan,_" James said with a glare, "is not a loser. In fact, he's ten times cooler than _you!_"

The Jennifer scoffed. "Go get a date with _him_ then."

"Fine!" James shouted and stood up so suddenly that his chair tipped back and fell with a loud splash into the pool (that unfortunately soaked the ass of his pants). "Maybe I will!"

The Jennifer rolled her eyes again, getting up and walking into the lobby. Camille followed shortly afterward, crying about secret affairs and due dates.

Logan climbed out of the pool, dripping wet and out of breath. "Dude..." He panted. "What was that all about? You and..." He had to wipe his hair out of his eyes. "That...that Jennifer?" He was trying as hard as he could, all the while, not to stare at the seat of James' dripping jeans.

"Wanna go to dinner with me, Logan?" James asked instead.

Logan blinked. "Um. Okay?"

James turned to face the lobby doors and cupped his hands around his mouth, shouting, "I did it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes. <strong>This is the twelfth installment of the one-shot challenge my friends and I have begun. I've cheated, and so for my pairing it will always be Logan/Somebody. In this case, Logan/James.

Like this one! I like the Jennifers a lot, actually. Big Time Prom with Brunette Jennifer? Fabulous!

ilu!


	13. Bliss

**Warning. **Gay.

**Disclaimer. **I do not own Big Time Rush, and for the record, the characters are Logan _Mitchell_ and James _Diamond_, not Logan _Henderson_ or James _Maslow._

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate Lips <strong>(Logan/James)

* * *

><p>Logan was lounging on the orange couch in the living room of 2J, humming in appreciation of the chocolate melting on his tongue. He swallowed and gave a quiet, little moan at the warm, silky feel of the chocolate sliding down his throat.<p>

James glared from across the kitchen counter, feeling a coil tighten in his stomach and his heart pick up the pace. Did Logan have _any idea what he was doing to him?_

Logan unwrapped another Bliss chocolate, letting it melt briefly against his finger tips before popping it into his mouth and making a noise of pleasure at the sweetness. He swallowed the chocolate down with a slow gulp, tilting his head back, and James couldn't help copying the motion, his mouth going dry. Logan went to his fingers then, cleaning them off and licking his lips.

Was it just James, or was it getting kind of hot in the apartment?

Logan eyed James with a smirk, sitting up from the couch. With an innocent smile on his chocolate coated lips, he asked, "Want some Bliss?"

"Yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes. <strong>This is the thirteenth installment of the one-shot challenge my friends and I have begun. I've cheated, and so for my pairing it will always be Logan/Somebody. In this case, Logan/James.

I want some chocolate. Thought you should know.

ilu!


	14. 7 Min in Heaven

**Warning. **Gay.

**Disclaimer. **I do not own Big Time Rush, and for the record, the characters are Logan _Mitchell_ and James _Diamond_, not Logan _Henderson_ or James _Maslow._

* * *

><p><strong>Kissing Game <strong>(Logan/James)

* * *

><p>Camille spun the bottle, looking from it to Logan, back to the bottle, then gluing her eyes to Logan. He looked like he couldn't decide which he wanted to do more: cry, or run and hide. James had his eyes glued to the other boy, too.<p>

The bottle spun to a slow, slow..._slow_ stop on-

"Yes!" Camille whooped and grabbed Logan's arm, yanking him up as he yelped and pleaded for escape with his eyes.

James' lips were set in a thin line as Kendall patted him on the back, Jo leaning on his shoulder as Carlos looked vaguely concerned. "He'll be alright, man. It's only seven minutes."

"Yeah, seven minutes in _heaven!_" James snapped.

Nothing was heard from the room Camille had forcibly dragged Logan into. That was worse than there being any noise at all, hell, even moaning; silence gave no clues.

The seven minutes slowly, _slowly_ ticked by, and Logan finally burst out of the room, covered in red lipstick smears he was desperately trying to scrub off, but to no avail. His shirt was untucked, his collar askew, and he was disturbingly wild-eyed. James wanted him to only look like that for _him. _Camille, on the other hand, had a dreamy look on her face.

"Your turn, Logan!" Kendall said suddenly, covering up James' quiet growl.

Logan sat back down, his face blank as Camille beamed from her seat, eyes glued to the bottle. Logan spun it with too little force to take it very far, and it spun over only two people and onto...

Kendall beamed.

James yanked Logan up from his seat by the back of his shirt and dragged him into the other room, slamming and locking the door. The other party members felt a vague sense of _deja vu_.

Logan was much calmer this time around, still trying to rub the lipstick staining his skin off.

"I thought you were gonna die in here with her!" James whined, cuddling Logan to his chest.

Logan snorted. "James, I'm fine."

"It looks like she _molested_ you!"

He had to roll his eyes. "That's over exaggerating, and you know it. Besides, this is a kissing game, James. Aren't we-"

James shut him up. Kissing game, indeed...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes. <strong>This is the fourteenth installment of the one-shot challenge my friends and I have begun. I've cheated, and so for my pairing it will always be Logan/Somebody. In this case, Logan/James (_again?_)

I actually really like Camille. She's super cool. Logan/Camille? Yum. I'll write for that (eventually).

Stay beautiful!


	15. Cupcake

**Warning. **Gay.

**Disclaimer. **I do not own Big Time Rush, and for the record, the characters are Logan _Mitchell_ and Carlos _Garcia_, not Logan _Henderson_ or Carlos _Pena Jr._

* * *

><p><strong>What Was That For? <strong>(Logan/Carlos)

* * *

><p>The smell of sugar and flour filled apartment 2J, the house so warm it was almost stifling. The boys had thrown all of the windows they could open, desperate for some kind of relief. James, Kendall, and even Mrs. Knight had retreated to the pool. Katie was bothering Mr. Bitters and Buddha Bob in the lobby.<p>

Meanwhile, Carlos and Logan were busy in the kitchen. Carlos' mom had found the stash of handmade cook book's Carlos' _abuela_ had hidden years ago. She sent a few to her son in L.A. and as soon as Carlos got them, he went straight to baking. Hockey player, be damned. He wanted cupcakes!

His first batch tasted like, well...hockey pucks. No surprise. Logan had been the only one who was willing to help him and actually _read the recipe._ They had finally finished the second- hopefully acceptable- batch, and they were just waiting for them to cool off so that they could frost them. Or, well, so Logan could frost them.

Carlos whined, "Can we eat them _now?_"

"No, Carlos," Logan said with a sigh, washing his hands and wishing he could wipe the sweat off his forehead. "Not yet."

"...now?"

"No, Carlos!" Logan dried his hands and threw the hand towel at his friend. It got Carlos in the face, and he yelped in surprise.

Carlos took the towel off and pouted. Logan laughed. "What?"

Logan just shook his head and walked over, taking the towel and _licking Carlos' cheek._ He hummed in appreciation at the combination of salt, sweetness, and _Carlos._

Carlos yelped and flipped his chair over, ending up in a heap on the floor as Logan laughed. "What was that for?" Carlos shrieked, voice high.

Logan smirked. "You had batter on your cheek. I was just getting it off."

Carlos blushed and eyed Logan, who was checking the cupcakes and beginning to frost them. Carlos licked his lips and got up, ignoring his tipped over chair. He quietly sneaked over to the other boy, who was busy working on the cupcakes, and licked a stripe up the back of his neck.

Logan squealed and whipped around, face cherry-apple red. "What was that for?"

Carlos grinned. "I just wanted to."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes. <strong>This is the fifteenth installment of the one-shot challenge my friends and I have begun. I've cheated, and so for my pairing it will always be Logan/Somebody. In this case, Logan/Carlos.

I likelikelike this one~ I think its cute. Carlos is always adorable.

Thanks for reading!


	16. Hospital

**Warning. **Gay and sad if you're very, _very_ sensitive.

**Disclaimer. **I do not own Big Time Rush, and for the record, the characters are Logan _Mitchell_ and Kendall _Knight_, not Logan _Henderson_ or Kendall _Schmidt._

* * *

><p><strong>Again<strong> (Logan/Kendall)

* * *

><p>He had just...<em>collapsed<em>. On stage, no less, during a concert. The cameras had gone wild, flash after flash, fans shouting and even a few crying. Kendall had just _barely_ managed to catch him, James and Carlos too shocked that Logan had just ...collapsed.

Gustavo and Kelly rushed them to the hospital, beating the paparazzi off with Freight Train. Kelly had given the doctor a paper, allowing the rest of Big Time Rush, Katie, and Mrs. Knight to see him. She had called in Logan's family, too.

"He was over-exhausted, dehydrated," the doctor told them.

Kendall felt like his heart was going to burst. He'd never been so scared... He'd busted up his wrist catching Logan and had a brace on it, but he didn't care. Logan needed to wake up. Logan needed to be okay...

He stayed with him the whole time. When Logan woke up, Kendall was the first person he saw.

"Wha...what happened?" Logan asked, voice rough, squinting against the harsh hospital lights.

A nurse came in and checked him over before Kendall could answer, "How do you feel?" She asked.

"Like I've been run over..."

Kendall grabbed his hand with his good one and squeezed gently. Logan squeezed back. The nurse smiled and made Logan comfortable before leaving.

"Kendall..." Logan asked again, "What happened...?"

"You passed out in stage, Logan..." Kendall said softly, having to swallow around a lump in his throat. "You gave me a heart attack!" He felt like crying, from joy or worry, he didn't know.

Logan reached out with a shaking hand that felt too heavy and touched Kendall's cheek. "I'm...I'm so-"

Kendall kissed him, lips trembling. They were both breathless when they pulled back.

"What..." Logan had to clear his throat, face warm and heart beating fast. They could hear it on the monitor. "What was that for...?"

Kendall just kissed him again, giving a breathless little laugh. "For scaring me," he said, voice breaking. "Never do that to me again..."

Logan swallowed, feeling his own eyes water. "Could...could you still kiss me...? Again?"

He did.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes. <strong>This is the sixteenth installment of the one-shot challenge my friends and I have begun. I've cheated, and so for my pairing it will always be Logan/Somebody. In this case, Logan/Kendall.

Don't like this one very much :c Oh, well.

Stay beautiful!


	17. Goofy

**Warning. **Gay.

**Disclaimer. **I do not own Big Time Rush, and for the record, the characters are Logan _Mitchell_ and Carlos _Garcia_, not Logan _Henderson_ or Carlos _Pena Jr._

* * *

><p><strong>A Little More Fun <strong>(Logan/Carlos)

* * *

><p>He was doing it again.<p>

"Carlos," Logan groaned. "For the last time! the couch is _not_ a trampoline!"

Carlos laughed and kept bouncing up and over Logan, again and again and again. Logan had to slouch so as not to get hit.

"Carlos!" Logan snapped. He'd had enough of this. It'd been cute at first, until he got a knee to the side of his head. Logan tackled him down onto the couch, and they wrestled, tumbling down to the floor. Carlos managed to pin the other down.

"Oh, come on, Logan..." Carlos said with a grin, breathless. "You need to learn to be a little more..._goofy._"

Logan snorted, staring up at his boyfriend with half-lidded eyes. "Goofy?"

"Yeah. Have a little more fun!"

A smirk worked it's way onto Logan's face as he squirmed underneath the other boy. A blush worked its way onto Carlos' face, his breath hitching as Logan managed to hit _right there..._ "I know a different way to have a little more fun..."

Carlos swallowed, his blush kicking it up a notch. "How?"

Logan kissed him, breathless and dominating. He flipped their positions, pinning Carlos down instead.

He was right, of course. This was _definitely_ another way to have a little more fun...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes. <strong>This is the seventeenth installment of the one-shot challenge my friends and I have begun. I've cheated, and so for my pairing it will always be Logan/Somebody. In this case, Logan/Carlos.

This is connected to the first one-shot I did, see? :D I think Logan's OOC, though. Fuuu-

Thanks!


	18. Gibberish

**Warning. **Gay.

**Disclaimer. **I do not own Big Time Rush, and for the record, the characters are Logan _Mitchell_ and James _Diamond_, not Logan _Henderson_ or James _Maslow._

* * *

><p><strong>Who Ever Thought?<strong>

* * *

><p>"What is he saying?" Kendall whispered to Logan as they watched their friend pace the living room of their apartment, all the while mumbling and making distressed, high-pitched noises.<p>

Carlos came in, helmet strapped on, popcorn in hand as he munched. They were _supposed_ to be watching a horror movie marathon on SyFy, but James had burst in, wide-eyed and rambling.

"What's his deal?" Carlos whispered to his two sane friends.

Logan shrugged to him and asked, "James, are you okay?"

James stopped short, turning his head slowly to see Logan. He suddenly blushed, shrieked quietly, and ran into his and Carlos' shared room, slamming the door behind him.

They others blinked in unison.

"Okay," Kendall said, breaking the awkward and confused silence. "Something's up." He elbowed Logan in the side, who grunted and frowned. "You go ask him."

"Me! Why me?" He asked.

"'Cause," was all Kendall told him, shoving him toward the closed door. Carlos, who had lost interest by that point, went to sit on the couch and begin the marathon. Kendall wandered over to join him.

Logan swallowed and knocked tentatively on the door. "James?" He asked. The door was unlocked when he tried the knob, and he pushed it open, venturing inside.

James appeared to be a lump underneath his black comforter. Logan poked it, and James' voiced whined from beneath, "Go away..."

Logan sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "James... What's wrong?" No answer. "Alright... Guess I'll just go do some laundry. Kendall's red sweatshirt got ruined, and isn't your _lucky white V-neck_ needing a wash, too?" He got up, and a hand shot out, grabbing his sleeve. Logan hid a smirk as he sat back down.

There was a pause, then the James lump moved. His head poked out of the comforter, and he sat up, immediately fixing his hair. He took a deep breath, then rushed out an explanation too fast for even Logan to understand.

"Whoa, James, that was all gibberish to me. Repeat?"

James whined. "Um, well..." He stopped.

Logan rose a brow. "Well?"

"TheJennifersthinkyou'remyboyfriend!"

Logan blinked. "...okay, I think I understood most of that. What about a boyfriend?"

James suddenly shouted, making Logan jump, "They think I'm dating you!"

Now it was Logan's turn to blush and stutter. "M-m-me?"

James groaned and hid back underneath the covers. A muffled, "You..." came out from the lump.

"Wh-why...? What would make them think _that?_"

More nonsense came out from beneath the comforter, and Logan threw it off him. James glanced up with a nervous, jittery smile. "Um, maybe because...Ihaveacrushonyou, and it's really obvious, and you'retheonlyonewhohadnoidea."

Logan blinked, blank for a moment. "...you have a crush on me?"

James nodded, looking anywhere but at Logan. He heard him laugh and winced, grabbing the covers to throw them back over and hide.

Logan stopped him, kissing him soundly on the mouth. When they parted, he laughed at James' shocked expression. "Hm... Who ever thought the Jennifers would be right about something?

James sputtered. "They are?"

"They are now, boyfriend..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes. <strong>This is the eighteenth installment of the one-shot challenge my friends and I have begun. I've cheated, and so for my pairing it will always be Logan/Somebody. In this case, Logan/James.

They might be a little OOC in this one, too, I think. Dang it. I do like the Jennifers, too! I like everyone. For the record.

Stay beautiful!


	19. Jealous

**Warning. **Gay and dumb?

**Disclaimer. **I do not own Big Time Rush, and for the record, the characters are Logan _Mitchell_ and James _Diamond_, not Logan _Henderson_ or James _Maslow._

* * *

><p><strong>JealousDissed Boyfriend **(Logan/James)

* * *

><p>James was not a very happy camper. He watched Logan laugh and hug- hug!- Camille. He didn't even look nervous or freaked out or...or...damn it!<p>

This had been happening a lot lately. Logan and Camille had been getting along better and better, and James had been feeling worse and worse...

At least Logan noticed...

"James, are you okay?" He asked, moving the Pop Tiger magazine James had lying over his face off.

James glared up from his lounge chair by the pool and snapped, "Go hang out with Camille!"

Logan jumped, taken aback. "James... What's wrong?"

James just crossed his arms and rolled over, pouting like a petulant child.

"Fine! Be a brat," Logan snapped back and stormed away.

* * *

><p>"Dude... Are you guys <em>still<em> fighting?" Kendall asked Logan three days later. Even absent-minded Carlos was uncomfortable with the cold shoulders Logan and James had been giving each other.

"Yes, we are," Logan snapped. He'd been doing that, snapping at everyone- even Mrs. Knight!- since James had "started it."

"About what? Because this is getting ridiculous," Kendall snapped back. His friends fighting made him annoyed, too.

Logan glared from behind his textbook. "Nothing."

Kendall crossed his arms and gave a glare of his own. "Oh, okay, so you two aren't speaking...over nothing?"

"Yes!" There were a few moments of silence; Logan glaring holes into his textbook while Kendall did the same to the top of Logan's head. Kendall snatched his textbook away, and Logan shouted, "Hey!"

Kendall held it out of his reach, keeping the boy away with his other arm when he tried to tackle him and get it back. "You, go make up with James. _Now._"

Logan actually _growled_, and Kendall frowned.

James took that opportune moment to slam the door to 2J open and find his two friends a little too close to each other for his comfort. He growled as well, and Kendall threw his hands up in the air, exasperated.

Unfortunately, that caused Logan to lose his balance and sent both of them tumbling to the floor, Logan's textbook skating to land at James' feet.

"Alright!" Kendall shouted after shoving Logan off and getting up. "That's it. What's going on with you guys?"

"Nothing," they both snapped, Logan scowling up from the floor and James from the still open door to 2J.

Kendall ran a hand through his hair. "You," he said, pointing at Logan, "are acting like a dissed, annoyed _boyfriend_." Logan flushed. "And you!" He pointed to James then. "You are acting like a _jealous boyfriend!_"

James' eyes went wide, and Logan got up off the floor, going over to him. "Is that what this is? You're _jealous_ that Camille and I are..._sort of_...getting along?"

James looked sheepish and shrugged. "Kind of, babe."

"...wait, what? I was _right?_" Kendall squeaked.

Both boys looked to Kendall with sheepish smiles and said, "You were right."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes. <strong>This is the nineteenth installment of the one-shot challenge my friends and I have begun. I've cheated, and so for my pairing it will always be Logan/Somebody. In this case, Logan/James.

OOC? Yes? No? And so much James, I don't even.

ilu!


	20. Pillow

**Warning. **Gay and silly.

**Disclaimer. **I do not own Big Time Rush, and for the record, the characters are Logan _Mitchell_ and Kendall _Knight, _**not** Logan _Henderson_ or Kendall _Schmidt._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Feathers <strong>(Logan/Kendall)

* * *

><p>"...why are there pillows on the floor?" Carlos asked, picking one up and shaking it.<p>

"They help to muffle sound, like those big, foam microphone covers," Kelly told them.

Kendall hummed and picked the microphone up, bopping himself on the head with it and laughing. Logan couldn't help but laugh, too. He bopped Carlos on the head with it, and the other boy set his lips into a straight line. Kendall snickered.

"Funny," Carlos said, tone challenging. Logan took as much of a step back as he could in the tiny recording booth. "Do it again."

Kendall did. "Not so tough without your helmet, are you?"

Carlos grabbed for the fruit water and popped the cap off, squirting the water out at Kendall. Kendall laughed and ducked out of the way, leaving innocent Logan open to get blue fruit water all over his shirt. Carlos snickered.

"Oh, yeah?" Logan grabbed his own bottle, firing at Carlos but missing. He his James instead, square in the chest.

James gasped in horror, pulling at his shirt to see the red splotches all over it. "You..._ruined my lucky, white v-neck!_" He grabbed a couple of bottles, squirting them at his friends, and, oh, it was on now!

Kendall grabbed his own fruit water weapons, and, with none left to grab, Logan snatched up a pillow, hitting Kendall with it until it burst and feathers exploded everywhere.

* * *

><p>"...and they're <em>covered<em> in _feathers!_" Gustavo screamed. the boys collectively winced, and he _fired_ them.

As they trudged back to the Palm Woods, wiping off feathers and sticky sweet water, trying to cheer up, Kendall hung back, walking behind the group, alone.

"Kendall?" Logan asked, walking a little slower until the other boy caught up to him.

"Hmm?" Kendall hummed in response.

Logan opened his mouth to try and comfort him, somehow, tell him it would all work out; he was the brain, right? They could think of something, right? Gustavo didn't _fire them..._ Okay, he fired them. Kendall didn't look upset, though. He looked a little annoyed and disappointed, sure, but not upset.

Logan snapped his mouth shut, and Kendall suddenly laughed. "What?" Logan asked, pouting on accident in his confusion.

"You-" Kendall laughed again. "Actually, hold on." he wiped his mouth before leaning forward and stealing a kiss. Logan squeaked and jumped back, face red and hands flying up to his tingling lips. Kendall took a feather out of his teeth and grinned. "You had a feather on your lip. You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes. <strong>This is the twentieth (ah!) installment of the one-shot challenge my friends and I have begun. I've cheated, and so for my pairing it will always be Logan/Somebody, in this case, Logan/Kendall.

I like this one, I think c: What do you think?


	21. Mate

**Warning. **Gay.

**Disclaimer. **I do not own Big Time Rush, and for the record, the characters are Logan _Mitchell_ and Kendall _Knight_, not Logan _Henderson_ or Kendall _Schmidt._

* * *

><p><strong>Governor <strong>(Logan/Kendall)

* * *

><p>Once the day was over, "Any Kind of Guy" had been fixed and recorded, Jo had waved all of their efforts off, and Logan had <em>finally<em> gotten all of Camille's lip prints off, the boys found themselves back in 2J.

Kendall flopped down onto the couch, Logan falling beside him. Carlos and James could be heard in the kitchen, fighting over food.

Logan turned the TV on, and for a moment, there was a comfortable silence between them (aside from the idiots in the kitchen, of course). Then...

Kendall snickered. "So..." he said, grinning and raising a brow at his genius friend. "Think your accent would have worked..._governor?_"

Logan smacked the nearest cough pillow into his friend's laughing face and, awful British accent back on, said, "Shut up, mate!"

Kendall laughed again and settled the pillow in his lap. Logan couldn't help laughing, too. There was silence again, until Kendall snickered and said, "I kind of liked it."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes. <strong>This is the twenty-first installment of the one-shot challenge my friends and I have begun. I've cheated, and so for my pairing it will always be Logan/Somebody. In this case, Logan/Kendall.

Logan's attempt at a British accent... Christ, it was awful. I'm sorry. I can't do one either.

Thanks for reading!


	22. Laundry Day

**Warning. **Gay.

**Disclaimer. **I do not own Big Time Rush, and for the record, the characters are Logan _Mitchell_ and Carlos _Garcia_, not Logan _Henderson_ or Carlos _Pena Jr._

* * *

><p><strong>I Hate Shirts <strong>(Logan/Carlos)

* * *

><p>Teenage boys are seldom adept at remembering to do their own laundry. Logan is a rare exception to that, but Carlos...<em>definitely<em> isn't.

socks and t-shirts were flying about his and James' shared room, Logan attempting to help him contort the mess into a few laundry baskets so that it could all be toted down to the laundry mat and properly, _finally_ washed.

"There!" Carlos cried with a grin, jumping up. "That's everything!"

"What about what you're wearing? That's clean, right?"

Carlos paused, pursing his lips in thought, then ripped his shirt off, throwing it at Logan.

Logan gawked, trying not to stare at beautiful, brown skin, the shirt hitting him in the face. He sputtered, putting it in one of the many baskets. He really hoped Carlos couldn't see the blush on his face...

"You're not going to take your pants off, are you...?"

Carlos pursed his lips again before shaking his head. "Nope, I think they're clean."

"Great," Logan squeaked, his voice going a little too high at the mental image of a naked Carlos. "I'm, uh...goingtogodothelaundrythen. Please find a shirt!" he hurried out of the room, toting the baskets with him, somehow all at once.

Carlos pouted as the door clicked shut behind Logan's rushed and surprisingly graceful exit. "I hate shirts, though..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes. <strong>This is the twenty-second installment of the one-shot challenge my friends and I have begun. I've cheated, and so for my pairing it will always be Logan/Somebody. In this case, Logan/Carlos.

If it weren't a Nickelodeon show "for kids," I just know that both Carlos and James would run around mostly shirtless, with Logan and Kendall giving everyone else long suffering, "I am so sorry about them," looks, and Gustavo would have to constantly bail them out for public indecency.

Stay beautiful!


	23. Angry

**Warning. **Gay and technically AU, because not all is well in the James-Logan-Camille world in this version, and there is no Jo/Kendall. I guess.

**Disclaimer. **I do not own Big Time Rush, and for the record, the characters are Logan _Mitchell _and Kendall _Knight_, not Logan _Henderson_ or Kendall _Schmidt._

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe I'm Not Done <strong>(Logan/Kendall)

* * *

><p>He was <em>angry<em>. Ab-so-lute-ly _furious_, and he had a damn good reason. James had kissed Camille, and even though he and Logan had made up, Kendall had found out after the fact and was _not_ pleased, He was down right _pissed. _Logan and James were both his friend, and he liked Camille, but breaking Logan's heart? Logan was more than just his friend. He loved that guy. _No one does that to Logan._

"We got caught up in acting!" James had told him. "Camille's guilty, too, and we're both sorry!"

Logan hadn't even said anything to anybody. He'd just quietly slipped into his and Kendall's shared room and gently shut the door. It'd only served to up Kendall's anger.

"I'm not talking to you, James," Kendall had snapped, and James threw his hands up in the air, storming away.

Kendall could feel the anger bubbling through his system, and he had no idea what to do about it. In Minnesota, he'd play hockey with the other guys, get the frustration out that way. Here, what did he have? You don't swim angry. He decided to try and comfort Logan instead and tried the door to his room. It was unlocked, so he slipped in, closing the door behind him. It was dark inside, and he could hear Logan sniffling from his bed, trying to stay quiet.

"Logie?" Kendall called, his anger quickly dissipating into concern. He went over to Logan's bed and sat down on the edge, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. It was expected when Logan turned around and clung ti him, burying his face into Kendall's shirt and gasping, trying not to cry. Kendall held him and gently hushed him, rocking them both back and forth slowly.

It took Logan a few minutes- ten tops- to calm down. "S-sorry," he hiccuped when he pulled back from wetting Kendall's shirt. "I didn't mean to br-break down like that."

Kendall sighed and wiped his friend's eyes, shaking his head with a little smile. "Don't say that, Logie, it's not your fault." Logan quirked a small smile back, and Kendall hesitantly asked, "So, are you and Camille...?" He trailed off, and Logan just nodded. "Ah, man, Logie, I'm so sorry, but if she was going to cheat on you, even if it wasn't on purpose...it's best to get it out of the way...right?"

Logan gritted his teeth and shook his head, standing up quickly. "I'm _done_ dating..."

"No," Kendall said quickly, feeling his heart race as he stood up, too. "Don't say that...'cause, uh..." He bit his lip.

"...'cause?" Logan prompted. Seeing Kendall nervous was new.

"Because _I_ want to date you..." Kendall said very, very quietly.

Logan's eyes went wide, and he gaped for a moment. Kendall felt his heart drop. "You...you want to date..._me...?_"

Kendall gave a nervous laugh, running a hand through his hair and looking anywhere but at Logan. "Ha...ha. Yeah. Uh...yeah..."

Logan took in a breath and began to nod slowly, reaching out and hugging Kendall close again. "...maybe," he began, "I'm not done."

Kendall perked up, feeling his heart race. "Really?" He asked, hoping he didn't sound too hopeful.

"Really," Logan answered with a shaky smile, looking up into Kendall's brightened eyes. "Never kissed James, have you?"

Kendall snorted. "Don't plan to. Just you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes.<strong> This is the twenty-third installment of the one-shot challenge my friends and I have begun. I've cheated, and so for my pairing it will always be Logan/Somebody. In this case, Logan/Kendall.

I've mentioned before how much I love Camille, right? Probably one of the coolest girls on television. I love Jo, too. I'm excited to see if she and Kendall stay together in Big Time Break Up D: I'm hoping they do!

I hope this wasn't too OOC... Or has too many typos D:

Thanks for reading!


	24. Study

**Warning. **Gay.

**Disclaimer. **I do not own Big Time Rush, and for the record, the characters are Logan _Mitchell _and Carlos _Garcia_, not Logan _Henderson_ or Carlos _Pena Jr._

* * *

><p><strong>Much Better Than Studying<strong> (Logan/Carlos)

* * *

><p>"You study too much!" Carlos whined, hanging out of Swirly, upside-down. The room was starting to get fuzzy, and his head felt weird, and why was Logan looking at him like he was doing something really stupid?<p>

"_No_," Logan said, still giving Carlos the you-are-being-an-idiot-and-I-think-it-may-be-contagious-please-stop look. "You don't study _enough_." He went back to skimming his notes, slashed at something with a pink high lighter, and looked at the corresponding equations in the textbook he'd _bought_. Ridiculous.

Carlos snorted, and oh, wow, that actually hurt. "Why study when we have a swirly slide in our_ living room_?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Like we apparently have a trampoline for a couch? No." He tossed his highlighter at his boyfriend, and it bounced off the boy's forehead, leaving a pink stripe right between his eyes.

"Hey!" He yelped, tumbling out the slide as Logan laughed. Carlos tackled him down, mostly on purpose and partially because the room was spinning. Another wrestling match began, which Carlos miraculously won, despite the head-spinning, and he pinned the other down.

Logan had to catch his breath, a sight Carlos admittedly enjoyed, and he laughed, leaning down to kiss him and murmur, "I think I know something much better than studying."

"Oh, really?" Logan asked in between kisses.

"Mhm. You showed me, remember?" Carlos grinned deviously and bit down _right there_...

"_Oh._ So I did. Much better."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes.<strong> This is the twenty-fourth installment of the one-shot challenge my friends and I have begun. I've cheated, and so for my pairing it will always be Logan/Somebody. In this case, Logan/Carlos.

This is a continuation of those "Logan/Carlos, fuck off I'm studying/never!" one-shots, minus the couch, add Swirly. Yay?

Stay beautiful!


	25. Stressed

**Warning. **Gay.

**Disclaimer. **I do not own Big Time Rush, and for the record, the characters are Logan _Mitchell_ and Kendall _Knight_, not Logan _Henderson_ or Kendall _Schmidt._

* * *

><p><strong>Us <strong>(Logan/Kendall)

* * *

><p>It was Kendall's turn to pace inside his and Logan's shared room. Logan watched him bite his nails and pace, brows furrowed and expression frustrated.<p>

"Kendall?" He asked, trying to get his attention and make him stop.

The other didn't respond.

_"..._Kendall?_" _He tried again.

Still no response.

Logan sighed and shouted, determined to get his attention this time, _"Kendall!"_

The other jumped and whirled around to look at him. "What?" He snapped.

Logan leaned back, surprised by his frustration. "What's wrong?"

Kendall scowled and looked away, beginning to pace again. "Nothing."

Logan got up and stopped him by catching his arm and making him face him, looking concerned. "No, something's wrong. What is it?" He asked softly.

Hendall had to swallow and paused before muttering, "...I'm just stressed out." He wouldn't look at him, eyes looking anywhere but Logan.

"About what?"

Kendall scowled again and jerked away from him. "Stop asking!"

"Whoa!" Logan frowned. "You are not just stressed out...what is it?"

Kendall began chewing at his lip then, brows furrowed once more. "...you."

Logan blinked. "Me?"

"...I-" His face flushed red suddenly. "I've been thinking about you. A lot. Worrying about you. Us."

"Us?"

"I want there to be an _us_, Logan..." He took his friend's hand, looking desperate.

"What about...Jo?" Logan asked, confused, but...there was this excited hope in his heart now.

Kendall worried at his lip again. "She and I are just friends... I can't think of you as _just_ a friend anymore, Logan..." There was silence, and on the inside, Kendall panicked. "I'm sorry, I..." Kendall backed up, face red. Logan stopped him, taking his hand with a soft blush and a smile.

"Us. I like that."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes. <strong>This is the twenty-fifth installment of the one-shot challenge my friends and I have begun. I've cheated, and so for my pairing it will always be Logan/Somebody. In this case, Logan/Kendall.

Oh, you guys, this is almost done! WHOO. Also, this particular one-shot is part of the "Logan/Kendall, oh, he's doing it again," series, except before they got together? There's a timeline in there somewhere, but it's irrelevant.

Stay beautiful!


	26. Theory

**Warning. **Gay.

**Disclaimer. **I do not own Big Time Rush, and for the record, the characters are Logan _Mitchell_ and James _Diamond_, not Logan _Henderson_ or James _Maslow._

* * *

><p><strong>So <strong>(Logan/James)

* * *

><p>James watched Logan's eyes go back and forth, back and forth, over and over again across the page he was reading. It was <em>boring<em>.

"So..." James trailed off awkwardly. The apartment was too quiet. Kendall and Carlos had gone on some adventure. Mrs. Knight was doing whatever it was Mrs. Knight did in her spare time (did mom's even _have_ spare time?), and he didn't even want to _know_ where Katie was. He and Logan were the only ones in the apartment. And it was too quiet.

Logan didn't say anything to fill James' awkward silence.

James pouted, drumming his fingers on the tabletop. He was being _ignored?_ He would not stand for this! "_So_," he said again, less awkward, more demanding.

Logan just hummed.

Silence resumed.

"_So!_" He shouted, and Logan jumped, sputtering.

He looked up at his boyfriend, exasperated. "So, what?" He asked, sounding annoyed. Yeah, well, James was annoyed, too!

"So, you're ignoring me," he said, pouting again.

"I'm working!" Logan told him, trying to go back to his reading.

"Well, stop working!" James snapped back. "What are you even working _on?_"

Logan rolled his eyes. "It's called string theory."

"...there's a theory about string?"

"No, idiot. You wouldn't understand."

James scoffed and moved around the table to push Logan's stuff off and sit directly in front of him, legs resting on the arm's of Logan's chair. "So, stop working on your _string theory_."

Logan groaned and rubbed his eyes. "You made me lose my place. My book is now on the floor. I am _not_ pleased." James just rose a brow, and Logan rolled his eyes again. "Alright. Fine. What do you want?"

He grinned wickedly, leaning in close to say, "Study _the Diamond_ Theory."

"The _Diamond Theory?_" Logan asked, skeptical.

He smirked, pulling Logan up to stand, making him just a tiny bit taller than James, who was still sitting on the table. "The _Diamond Theory_ states that one James Diamond can make one Logan Mitchell lose his mind in just five minutes," he explained, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist, hands in his back pockets.

Logan tried to ignore how his breath hitched. He really wasn't pleased, damnit. "Yeah, you're definitely annoying enough?"

James scoffed again. "Oh, I'm sorry, annoying? Won't be saying that for long." He pulled Logan down for a kiss, not stopping until the other was forced to pull away, breathless. With a smirk, he asked, "So, annoying?"

Logan had to clear his throat, face flaming. "Ye-yeah. Annoying."

The other smirked again, groping his hands in Logan's back pockets, making him gasp and arch forward. "_Just_ annoying?"

"O-okay," Logan gasped. "Maybe not _just_ a-annoying..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes. <strong>This is the twenty-sixth installment of the one-shot challenge my friends and I have begun. I've cheated, and so for my pairing it will always be Logan/Somebody. In this case, Logan/James.

I hope this one isn't OOC either :c Damnit, James. You ruin everything (but that's okay, I _guess_.)

Stay beautiful!


	27. Ice Cream

**Warning. **Gay.

**Disclaimer. **I do not own Big Time Rush, and for the record, the characters are Logan _Mitchell_ and Carlos _Garcia_, not Logan _Henderson_ or Carlos _Pena Jr._

* * *

><p><strong>Better <strong>(Logan/Carlos)

* * *

><p>"Sundae!" Carlos shouted, throwing his hands up in the air before beginning to shovel ice cream into his mouth.<p>

Logan laughed, ignoring his own bowl to watch his friend cram his mouth full of deliciousness. "You're going to get a brain freeze, Carlos."

The other quickly shook his head, continuing to cram in dessert, then, "_AHHH!_" He shrieked and fell out of his chair, writhing on the floor.

Logan couldn't help laughing and choking on the spoonful he'd tried to take. "I told you!"

A pitiful whine floated up from the floor, and Carlos dragged himself up into his seat again. He collapsed into it and pouted, glaring at his now barely-filled bowl.

"Feel any better?" Logan asked.

"No," Carlos said with a pout. "Fix it, Logan!"

"How?" He asked with a laugh.

The other gave it some thought before pointing to his forehead and saying, "Kiss and make it better."

Logan blushed and leaned over the counter, giving Carlos a quick kiss on his forehead. "How about now?"

Carlos grinned a little before pointing to his lips. "Here, too?"

Logan laughed softly and gave Carlos a real kiss. "Now?"

"Better."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes. <strong>This is the twenty-seventh installment of the one-shot challenge my friends and I have begun. I've cheated, and so for my pairing it will always be Logan/Somebody. In this case, Logan/Carlos.

I had planned to make it another "Brain Freeze Off!" but I changed my mind. Maybe I'll do that later.

I saw Big Time Break Up! One of the most adorable BTR episodes ever :c I feel so bad for Kendall, though, and Jo. I like Jo. Dang it.

Thanks for reading!


	28. Bubble Gum

**Warning. **Gay.

**Disclaimer. **I do not own Big Time Rush, and for the record, the characters are Logan _Mitchell_ and James _Diamond_ not Logan _Henderson_ or James _Maslow._

* * *

><p><strong>That's Cheating! <strong>(Logan/James)

* * *

><p>"Come on, Logan, you can do this!" Carlos cheered. "Rematch, rematch!"<p>

Kendall jumped in, chanting with him, "Rematch, rematch, rematch!"

"Stop chanting, you guys, you're throwing me off again!" Logan whined, straining to keep his arm up right through James' efforts.

James smirked and popped his bubble gum, an obnoxious snap that made Logan wince. They were having another arm wrestling match. The last one had ended in defeat for Logan, but this time would be different! He was sure of it!

Then James started popping his gum, and Logan kind of wanted to choke him with it.

"Looks like you're struggling there, Logie," James teased with a smirk, popping his gum again.

Logan had his eyes squeezed shut, their joined hands shaking as they tried to take the other down. The others remained as the cheering section; Kendall for James and Carlos for Logan.

He had to win this rematch, or he would never hear the end of it! Again.

Logan shot out of his seat, still wrestling with the other, and leaned across the table, kissing James full on the mouth. Kendall started shouting, "oooh!" while Carlos couldn't stand; he was laughing too hard. James, meanwhile, was wide-eyed, his grip slack on Logan's hand.

Logan sat back down, cheeks flushed but grinning as he slammed James' arm down onto the table.

"Ha!" he shouted, popping James' gum with a triumphant grin.

James had to blink several more times, his brain still trying to catch up as Kendall and Carlos laughed, clapping Logan on the back.

"Hey!" James finally cried, high-pitched and bright red. "That's cheating!"

Logan just popped his gum with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes. <strong>This is the twenty-eighth installment of the one-shot challenge my friends and I have begun. I've cheated, and so for my pairing it will always be Logan/Somebody. In this case, Logan/James.

This was actually the very first one I wrote. Yay or nay? And why is "yay" never in my online dictionary? It's like I click "add to dictionary" everyday.

ilu!


	29. Song Fic

**Warning. **Gay.

**Disclaimer. **I do not own Big Time Rush, and for the record, the characters are Logan _Mitchell_ and Carlos _Garcia_ not Logan _Henderson_ or Carlos _Pena Jr._

* * *

><p><strong>Any Kind of Guy <strong>(Logan/Carlos)

* * *

><p>Carlos <em>still<em> wasn't dating. Why was it so hard to find a girl who liked hockey _and_ corn dogs? (Shoe shopping was a bonus). He could find _guys_ who loved both! (But not shoe shopping, which was a mild disappointment, although Logan has a surprising love for it. Carlos would've bet his helmet that it'd be James...) Maybe he should just...switch teams or something!

Logan and Camille, on the other hand, had been over for months. They'd decided to just be friends (seriously this time). However, he had yet to tell his friends exactly _why..._

"Logan!" Carlos called, going into 2J. Logan _had_ to be home. This was important.

"Yeah?" Logan called back, poking his head out of his and Kendall's room.

"Oh, there you are. I need to talk to you!" Carlos went over to him, trying on a grin but finding that it didn't fit. He settled for fiddling with the straps on his helmet as he followed Logan back into his room to sit on the boy's bed. "Can I, uh...talk to you about something? Kind of important?"

Logan shut the textbook he'd left lying open and put his things from studying away, glancing up at Carlos. "Oh, yeah, sure. What is it?" He had to admit, he was a little nervous. Carlos and a serious conversation? Oh, man...

"How do you know, um...know that you like girls?"

Logan choked and stumbled right over his backpack, falling face first onto his bed, nearly into Carlos' lap. That would've been _awkward_. "Ex-excuse me?" He squeaked, picking his face up from his comforter.

Carlos immediately strapped his helmet on, trying not to blush and resisting the urge to bolt from the room screaming. "I mean...I don't think _I_ do. Anymore."

"O-oh, um..." Logan cleared his throat, sitting down on his bed properly instead of a heap this time. "I-I don't either."

Carlos blinked. "You don't?"

Logan shook his head, clearing his throat nervously again. "It's why Camille and I agreed to go our separate ways, just be friends. She has Steve and I...I, uh...don't want to date girls anymore, anyway."

A bit of hope found itself welling up in Carlos' chest. "Just friends? No more girls?"

"Yup."

"...what kind of guy are you into?"

Logan choked again. "Carlos! What?"

He beamed. "I mean, come on... Smart guys, bad boys, pretty boys...?"

"N-no, no!" Logan said quickly, feeling his flame. This was definitely awkward. "None of those." Then, he got suspicious... "Why?"

"Just asking!"

* * *

><p>No matter how Carlos tried or what he did or how many times he asked, Logan would just <em>not<em> tell him what kind of guy he wanted. Carlos was getting desperate!

He'd tried studying to get Logan's attention...that hadn't worked. It had just made his head hurt and Logan laugh, asking if he wanted to play table hockey instead.

He'd tried being a "bad boy" again. Logan has just laughed harder and told him to put his helmet back on.

He'd asked James to make him pretty, but Logan has just looked at him funny and told him, bluntly, that it did _not look right_.

Carlos was about ready to give up! Nothing he was trying was working! _What was Logan's type?_

"Just be yourself," Kendall had told him when he'd whined about it.

"No way! Logan would never want _this_," he said, motioning to himself.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, buddy..."

He tried over and over and _over_, but nothing worked. Well...it was a last resort. Be himself, it was.

He got Logan breakfast (and it didn't taste like hockey pucks!), he opened doors for him, complimented him and made him blush. He baked for him and with him. They hung out. They pulled pranks and laughed together. Carlos was pretty sure that...

...that he was in _love_, and it was actually kind of terrifying to realize.

Logan didn't seem any different...

Depressed, Carlos began to avoid him.

"Hey, Carlitos, what's wrong, man?" Logan asked him, finding him curled up in Swirly.

"Nothing," Carlos muttered, trying to worm his way up further, but he kept sliding back down.

Logan sighed. "Something's wrong... What happened to hanging out?"

"You don't want to..."

"Don't _want to?"_ Logan scoffed and went to the second floor to peer down into Swirly at Carlos, who contorted to meet his eyes. Boy was flexible. "What could possibly make you think that I don't want to hang out with you, Carlos?" Carlos just pouted, and Logan sighed. "Alright. Didn't want to do this, but..." He pushed his friend down the slide, who gave a girly shriek, before diving down after him. They landed in a tangled heap on the floor with a great _thud_.

"Dude!" Carlos shrieked. "What was that for!"

Logan straddled the his hips, raising a brow at the boy underneath him. "What made you think, _Carlos_, that I didn't want to hang out?" He asked, arms crossed, expression serious.

Carlos was starting to feel uncomfortable in a very, very good way. Just not with Logan on top of him. That wasn't good at all. He looked away, his face bright red. "I...I've been trying so hard!"

"To?"

"To...to find out what your _type_ is..."

It took a moment for that to sink in before Logan was laughing. Carlos squirmed, trying to get the other boy off, but Logan pinned him down. "My _type_?" He asked, obviously amused. "Why?"

"...'cause," Carlos muttered when trying to buck the other off proved to be useless. "I...I want to _be_ your type, whatever kind of guy that is..._any_ kind of guy!"

Logan affectionately rolled his eyes, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Carlos' lips. "Stupid..." He murmured. "You _are_ my type. My kind of guy."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes. <strong>This is the twenty-ninth installment of the one-shot challenge my friends and I have begun. I've cheated, and so for my pairing it will always be Logan/Somebody. In this case, Logan/Carlos.

I hope you all have the song stuck in your head now, because I do :c Dang it.

Stay beautiful!


	30. Author's Choice

**Warning. **Gay. Very gay.

**Disclaimer. **I do not own Big Time Rush, and for the record, the characters are Logan _Mitchell_ and Kendall _Knight _not Logan _Henderson_ or Kendall _Schmidt._

* * *

><p><strong>5 Senses <strong>(Logan/Kendall)

* * *

><p><strong>1 - Sight<strong>

"Don't you think this is a little... I don't know, much?" Logan asked, tugging at his tie. "We're just going to a buffet..."

Kendall shook his head with a smirk, fixing Logan's tie and catching his boyfriend's eye in the bathroom mirror. A visible flush crept down Logan's neck, and Kendall grinned. "Nope, not too much. I think that you look _amazing_."

"I _look_ like a clown," Logan muttered, tugging at his tie again. Kendall considered tying him up with it.

James had helped them both pick out outfits, and the style they wore was described by him as "casually hip and hot. I call it the _Diamond_ look." Carlos had told him to stop adding "Diamond" in front of everything. Logan thought he looked "awkwardly awkward and awkward." Kendall, in Logan's opinion, defined hot and casual. Both wore button up shirts, vests, tie and a pair of dark jeans with Converse.

"You do not," Kendall assured him, pulling Logan's collar down a bit to kiss his neck, make that still present flush darken.

He sighed softly. "Compared to you, I...I look out of place. Ugly." That earned him a bite, and he yelped. "Kendall!"

"Not ugly," he told him. "_Never_ ugly. I hate that word. You are one of the most _beautiful_ sights I've ever seen."

"...I've told you that you're corny before, haven't I?" Logan asked, face red but wearing a pleased, little smile.

Kendall snickered. "Yeah, well, I'm not the girl in the relationship, am I, _beautiful?"_

"Kendall!"

* * *

><p><strong>2 - Sound<strong>

Recording with Gustavo could never be described as _fun_. Most days, it was either exhausting or pointless. That day, though, seemed to be a rather nice exception, at least for Kendall.

Logan had a nice solo in the song they were doing, and Kendall had to pinch himself again and again to keep himself from getting lost in the soothing sound of Logan's voice.

Once they were done with their session, Gustavo finally let them go back to the Palm Woods. Thanks to the late hour, the pool was practically deserted, and Kendall took the chance to have some peaceful alone time with one of his favorite people.

"Sing for me?" He asked, pulling Logan down into a pool chair and holding the other in his lap, back to chest.

Logan hummed, relaxing and leaning back into his boyfriend's arms. He found a song to sing and began softly, and Kendall shut his eyes, drifting off into the sound of his love's voice.

* * *

><p><strong>3 - Taste<strong>

"You have _got_ to try these," Logan said excitedly, giving a Carlos a run for his money in the Dumb Grin department as he flopped down into the seat next to Kendall on the couch.

"What are they?" He asked warily, eying the handful of colorful _things_ in Logan's hand. It looked like candy. He really hoped it was candy.

"They're Smarties," he said and popped one into his mouth.

"They don't _look_ like Smarties."

"That's because they're not _American_ Smarties," Logan said with another goofy grin. "They have chocolate inside! They taste so awesome!"

Kendall pretended to gag. "Ugh, seriously? Gross."

"Just try one? Please?" Logan pouted, and Kendall reminded himself to keep his boyfriend and his little sister as far away from each other as possible. Katie was a bad influence. With an exasperated sigh, he took a pinch and popped the Smarties into his mouth. After a few thoughtful chews, he shrugged. "So?" Logan asked. "Awesome or what?" Kendall didn't answer, just got up and left for the kitchen. The tap started running, and Logan frowned. "...so, is that a no?"

* * *

><p><strong>4 - Touch<strong>

It was three in the morning, and he could, _not, sleep._ Logan groaned and stared tiredly at the TV, sprawled out on the couch in the living room. He had to keep the volume low, down to a quiet hum no louder than the air conditioner, in order to keep from waking everyone else up. He didn't want them to have to suffer like he was. yet, the door to his and Kendall's room still creaked open, and Kendall still shuffled out, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Logan?" He yawned, finding the other in the glow from the TV screen. He wandered over and picked Logan's legs up, sitting down before placing them in his lap. He yawned again and asked in between noises, "What are you doing awake?"

Logan gave a sleepy, sheepish smile. "Just couldn't sleep. I'm kind of achy, to be honest." Master X had worked him the hardest during their dance routine that day...

Kendall frowned and dumped Logan's legs out of his lap. "Alright, up."

Logan frowned but did as he was told, getting up. "Why...?"

Kendall ignored that, instead tugging Logan's shirt off, gently maneuvering him around until he was lying on his stomach on the couch, head propped up on a cushion. Kendall straddled the back of his legs and began a massage at Logan's lower back, working out the knots and easing out the tension. Logan had to bite his lip to keep from making too much noise, Kendall into the knots causing some pain.

"I know, I know," he shushed him, kissing the back of his shoulders and his neck as he continued to soothe out the knots. "You're so tense..."

All Logan could do was whine.

All of his tension was gently worked out, and Logan eventually relaxed into Kendall's touch, yawning and sleepily murmuring, "Feels good..."

Kendall chuckled. "Falling asleep on me, Logie?"

Logan couldn't answer. He'd already drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong>5 - Smell<strong>

Kendall looked confused, sniffing the air.

"Dude..." Carlos started, watching his friend wander around the living room, nose in the air. "What are you even doing?"

"Trying to find..." He paused, inhaling deeply, stopping outside of his and Logan's bedroom door to take in that _fucking amazing smell_. "_That."_

Carlos frowned. "That?"

"That _smell_."

"I think you're imagining it, bro." he sniffed the air but came up with nothing, shrugging. "I don't smell anything."

Kendall rolled his eyes and went into his shared room, sniffing his way to the bathroom. The shower was running, and whatever product Logan was using, it smelled like...like peppermint. And _sex_.

The shower turned off, and he heard the curtain pull back. He waited as patiently as he possibly could for the door to open and his boyfriend to come out. As soon as Logan did, he blinked, face flushing red from the steam and some confusion at seeing a wild-eyed Kendall blocking the doorway. "Can I help you?" He tried to ask, but Kendall only let him open his mouth before he kissed him, hungry and passionate.

Logan was going to need another shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes. <strong>This is the thirtieth (and last!) installment of the one-shot challenge my friends and I have begun. I've cheated, and so for my pairing it will always be Logan/Somebody. In this case, Logan/Kendall.

I did it, you guys! Whoo! Thanks so_so_**so**_**so**_ much for all of the awesome reviews and favorite and alerts and messages and stuff. I also want to give special thanks to **Rarusu aka the Lady Steven**, **Hikari Heartache**, and **CheekyBrunette** for reviewing the most amazing reviews on practically every chapter.

ilu, stay beautiful, and thank you so much!


End file.
